Where There Are Ashes, Someone Was Burned
by Piggie-Products
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel meet a new girl who has lived in Gravity Falls her whole life will everything change? They befriend her, go on adventures with her, and Dipper may secretly have a crush on her. Join Dipper, Mabel, and Ashley in this back story, thrilling, horrific adventure! (Takes place before episode 5)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, BlackRose556 wanted me to make this into a story. Awkward story. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

So Mabel and I were adventuring when she decided to guid us around the forest. That's when this happened. We're now lost. Bum, bum buuuumm! Haha, I laugh. But anyways, we're lost.

"Mabel, where are we going?"

"I don't know but trust me, we'll find out."

"Ugh, okay." Why won't she tell me? Mabel, I guess, is just that type of person.

A couple minutes pass by and I feel like we've been going in circles.

"Mabel?"

No response.

"MABEL?"

Still no response.

"MAB-"

"Dipper, did you see her?"

"See who?" Great, the first creature of the day, _fun. _

"That girl, she just ran through the trees ahead of us. You didn't see that?"

"Nope."

"Well come on. I can tell you where I've been going or something like that."

"Okay."

She grabbed my wrist and started running.

We were running for about ten mintues when Mabel brought us upon a huge cave.

"Woah! This is so cool! Dipper, can we go in?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yay!" She pulled me in. I turned my phone so we could see.

The air was damp and disturbing. And by disturbing I mean bugging me, like with my nose. Wait, now it smells like, salt water? What?

I ran ahead of Mabel.

"Dipper, I can't see."

I started walking backwards. "Happy now?"

"Very." She said with a slight chuckle. We were walking for a while now when I ran into somebody.

She looked at me and stood up, slowly backing away.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I-I'm-" She ran off farther into the cave. My phone started beeping at me.

"Mabel, we have to go. Low battery."

"Aww, I thought we could follow her and find who she is."

"Well sorry, low battery. Now Mabes, we should start running!"

We were running for about five minutes when my phone died. We ran the rest of the cave holding hands so we wouldn't get lost.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

I ran out of the cave leaving Dipper's side.

"MABEL!"

"Sorry Dipper, you know I'm scared of the dark."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I really wanted to know who she was and all. I could have made a new friend."

"Well I'm sorry about that but we should probably head back."

"We should it's starting to rain."

I was running as fast as I could, Dipper by my side.

"Dipper, this is an improvement, you can run faster and longer now!"

"Mabel, seriously? I've been this fast."

"Oh, so I'm running as slow as I can. Well, see ya bro."

I ran like three times faster than Dipper.

"ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!" I said screaming back to Dipper.

"Shut up Mabel!"

"Okay... just kidding."

I went for the next five to ten minutes screaming at him: ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!

We finaly reached the Shack.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

"Adventuring!"

"Yeah, adventuring. I'm going to take a nap." Dipper said with lots of_ enthusiasm_.

"I might take one too. See ya." I ran up the stairs.

I plopped on my bed. My face in my pillow.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think that girl was?" I sat up."And how do you think she was able to move around in the dark?"

"Mabel, I sincerly don't know. Now I'm gonna' take a nap and you aren't going to bug. Good night."

'But Dip-"

"SH!"

"Okay."

I had a peaceful nap until this. "Dipper, Mabel, come down stairs!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hey guys, this is my new fanfiction! Again, thank BlackRose556 for the story if you enjoyed it! R&R please and I shall continue. I like if you gave me your predictions for further chapters. ~Piggie-Products**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 2**

**(Mystery Girl's Pov)-you'll learn who it is**

Oooh, humans.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Professer Gray needs your help. He's trying out a new experiment."

"Okay, be right there."

"Great, bye."

"See you soon." I hung up.

Well, observation's over. I ran across the path way were they were coming up.

I heard the girl say something and start running. I looked behind me and I started running faster. They're following. They mustn't find the cave. I ran into the cave, turning all the lights off. "Sorry." My whispered echoed down the narrow way. "It's a good cause."

My hand light on fire. Better. I ran down the cave way. I think I got far enough I could walk. If these kids are smart they wouldn't have came in here. They cave became bigger. Almost there. A smirk apeared on my face.

Just then someone ran into me. My light on my hand went out.

"Hello, who are you?"

I looked at him, he has curly burnette locks, a trucker cap with a blue pine tree on it. A red short sleave shirt with a blue vest. His eyes were locked with mine. They sparkled in the light of his phone. He seems to be harmless but remember what the professer told you, Trust no one.

"I-I'm-" I stood up and started running.

They didn't start following me again. Nice.

I reached the professer's lab. "Professer Gray?"

He didn't answer. "Dr. Gray, you in here?"

I went over to where he usualy does his experiment. He was on the ground, he wasn't breathing.

"Professer? A-are you okay?"

Oh no. I covered him up with a blanket. "I'm sorry."

I walked out of the cave. It was raining. Okay not raining, POURING! I walked to my aunt's house.

I changed into my normal clothes. A hot pink long sleave shirt, a jean skirt, dark blue leggings, and black flats.

I walked to this gift shop called the Mystery Shack. I walked through the door. The red-headed teen looked at me and in a nonchalent aditude she said, "Welcome to The Mystery Shack. Full of mysteries."

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the owner?"

"I'll get him." She walked into the room that the door labled 'Employees Only'. She came out with an old man.

"He's the owner?"

"What you've got a problem?"

"No, I came here for a job that I could have?"

"Yeah, I guess we could hire you, but you won't get paid."

"Okay, I don't need any money anyways. Just a job. So what will I be doing?"

"You, I guess can be like a maid or something. Like clean the novalties and stuff. That's your job."

"Okay, when do I start?"

"You can start at seven tonight. Let me get the other employees to introduce to you."

He hollered some names I've never heard before. "Dipper, Mabel come down stairs!"

Two kids rushed down the stairs. It was the same boy I ran into today. Oh my god, no.

"Soos, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, this is our new employe. What's your name?"

**(Dipper's Pov)**

"Come on Mabel." I stood up and rushed down stairs, Mabel was right behind me.

We came into the gift ship to find the same exact girl that I ran into today.

"Soos, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, this is our new employe. What's your name?"

"It's, uh." She looked at me. Are eyes were locked together."My name is Ashley Chembler. I'm the maid type of thing."

That's a pretty name. Dipper, get a hold of yourself. She's a stranger. So, she's pretty. DIPPER! STOP IT!

Mabel piped in. "Hi Ash, I'm Mabel. Let's be friends!" She stuck her hand out for a shake.

Ashley returned the hand shake. She smiled. Huh, she wears purple braces. Cute.

Stan, and Soos went back into the living room. Wendy went back to her magizine.

"Can I hang out with you guys before I have to go?"

"Yeah." I cut off Mabel before she could say a word. She gave me the evil stare. I laughed.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

"I-"

"Yeah." Dipper cut me off. I gave him the evilest stare I had possible. He laughed.

"What?"

"It's a twin thing."

"Well, okay then. Wait, you guys are twins?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome. Can I talk to you guys like somewhere private. It's important?"

"Uh, yeah." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs to our room. "Coming Dip?"

"Oh, yeah."

**WOO-HOO! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! I will have so many chapters to this story. It will be AWESOME! ~Piggie Products**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3**

**(Ashley's Pov)**

I was sitting on the most uncomfortable bed ever! "So, what did you what to talk about?" The girl questioned.

"Oh, why were you guys stalking me this morning? It was so creepy."

"Sorry, that's just how my sister is." The burnette walked in and sat on his bed.

"What, she likes to stalk people?" I chuckled to her brother.

"I do not. I observe things."

"Sure Mabel. Remember when you stalked that dude at the mall. You hid behind a bunch of things and he never noticed. Until you tripped over the ropes that were on the ground. He looked at you and ran." He was laughing so hard his face turned red.

"Did that seriously happen?"

"Yeah, but I liked him. I was just curious because I've never seen you before."

"You are like the first hu- people to really notice besides my frineds on the other side of Gravity Falls."

"Woah, that's weird."

"Yeah I know. Do you guys believe that this town holds strange mysteries?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. "Uh, yeah."

"Y-you do?"

"Mabel, let me talk to her. Get."

"Okay." She walked out of the room.

"Uh."

He stuck his hand in his vest and took a book out. "You see this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This shows me all creatures in Gravity Falls. It has helped me with many adventures I go on with Mabel."

"COOL! Can I look?"

"Yeah, here." I sat next to him on his bed.

"You wouldn't mind if I told you something would you? It's a creature thing."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

I got really close to his ear and whispered, "This may freak you out. But it's the whole reason why I asked the question in the first place."

**Haha suckers, cliff-hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 4**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Her breathe tingled against my ear. "Well, I'm a mermaid." She took her face away from mine.

"YOU'RE A ME-"

"Dipper shut up. I don't want the whole world to know."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You can probably let your sister in."

"Yeah, I guess so." We started laughing. I opened the door. Mabel face-planted onto the wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" We stopped laughing as Ashley rushed to Mabel's side.

"Mabel, were you listening in on our conversation?" I said as Ash helped Mabes up.

"Maybe, but I didn't hear anything. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah. Dipper I saw something really weird when I looked out the window. I think you should come see it."

She pulled me into the hallway, Ashley right behind us. I looked into the window.

**Sorry about the length. I really want to do something with this. So I promise the next chapter will be longer. Pinkie Promise. CROSS MY HEART! HOPE TO FLY! STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE! ~Piggie-Products**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 5**

**(Ashley's Pov)**

We all were looking through the window. "Dipper, do you see that?" She pointed at the ground. Some wolf like thing was running in circles. I left Mabel and Dipper to go check it out.

"I'll be right back."

I walked down the stairs to hear Dipper screaming at me. "What? Where are you going?"

"Trust me Dipper." I left the shack and went to the wolf. I started petting her fur. Next thing I know Mabel's standing right next to me. "Hey, Ash, can I pet her."

"Sorry but you're too late." The wolf spoke turning into a young twelve year old girl. "Hi, I'm Kristina."

"Yup, she's my friends cousin."

"Woah, cool! I'm Mabel."

"That's an epic name."

"Thanks." Just then Dipper runs outside.

"Woah, a werewolf. Let's see if I have anything about them." He took his book out.

"What's that." Kristina asked.

"It's a book that helps Dipper here discover us creatures."

"Found it." He showed everyone the page. Then we huddled around him.

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Woah, girls surrounding me. "Says here that, werewolves are rare to find in Gravity Falls. They only come out once a month when the moon is at it's highest point."

"Yup, so I'll be human for the next thirty days."

"Yeah, so we gots to hang out some more."

I checked my wrist watch after an hour hanging with Kris. It was 6:37.

"I should probably go get ready for work."

"I'll come with you so you aren't bored. Mabes said she'd go hang out with her _girlfriends _while you work." Dipper explained.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Well I should get changed into these clothes Mr. Stan gave me."

"You can call him Stan or Mr. Pines by the way. And he's my great uncle but my sister and I call him grunkle." I said with a slight blush.

"That's cool. Hang on."

"Kay."

I walked back to my room. I grabbed and extra peice of paper and began to write.

She knocked on the door. I hid the peice of paper in my backpack and opened the door. She was wearing maid clothing. I chuckled a bit.

"I know, a bit awkward. But I can learn to live with it." She was a big ball of blush.

"Yeah, shall we go?"

"Yup."

**Okay, strange to ask this now but, does anyone have an idea of who Pro. Gray is? Like I gave a HUGE hint. Anyways, this chapter seems longer like I promised. R&R please. ~Piggie-Products**

**P.S. I was listening to Double Dipper while I was writing this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 6**

**(Ashley's Pov)**

Dipper followed me down the stairs. When I reached the final step a broom was shoved into my hands.

"Use this, sweep the floors, dust the novalties, and organize the money." Stan exclaimed

"Okay." He left the room. "Well, better get started."

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I sat on the stool by the cashregister. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How many adventures have you been on?"

"At least four."

"You wanna' talk about those?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I had to refresh my memory. "Well the first adventure started when Stan wanted me to hang up some signs in the forest. I was hammering away when I found a hollow tree."

Ashley's head shot up. "A-a hollow t-tree?" She mumbled something in her breathe.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Just continue." She started sweeping again.

"I found a hatch to the tree. Inside were two levers. I pulled the first one and nothing happened. When I pushed the next one it opened and area behind me. Inside was the book I showed you. Mabel, I guess, was spying on me and scared me."

She chuckled a little.

"I showed her everything and she said this. 'Well time to spill the beans. Boop. Beeaaannss."

"Seriously? That's weird."

"So she got a bofriend while I was gine for like thirty minutes. She named him Norman. I thought he was a zombie, but instead it was just a bunch of gnimes that wanted a new queen."

"Let me guess, his name was Jeff."

"How do you know."

"Dipper, he goes after everyone that is young and can live for a long time. You might wanna' add that to your book."

"I'll do that later. The next day, Stan put us in blindfolds and drove to the lake. We _had _to go fishing with him. But we heard about the gobblewonker and chased after it."

I went on for another thirty minutes talking about our adventures. She seemed pretty interested with them.

"So you going on any tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. We don't plan any of these really."

"Cute."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say cute."

"Nope... nothing came out of my mouth. Okay, topic changer. Can I come with you guys when we figure out your adventure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool."

An hour pasted. We were just talking about past life or whatever it was. Can't remember.

"Sorry Dipper, but I should probably go. When should I come by tomorrow?"

"About eight or nine I guess."

"Cool, see ya tomorrow!"

She walked out the door.

She was half way down the stairs when we heard an ear-peircing scream.

**A/N: I love this prediction. She/He almost got it right except the fact that Ash won't try to kill them. Make more chapters! this is turning out to be interesting. my prediction is Dipper and Mabel meet the girl, Dipper turns out to have a crush on her, Dipper and the girl start dating, the girl reveals that she is some kind of creature, and she tries to kill Mabel and Dipper :D**

**Anyways, enjoy it so far? Please tell me in the comments. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEE! I may think about adding one of you guys in this, so pm me. ~Piggie-Products**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 7**

**(Ashley's Pov)**

"DIPPER! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Who wouldn't have?"

"We should go find out what it was."

"Yeah."

We ran through the forest looking for whatever made that terrible scream.

I pushed Dipper out of the way.

"What was-"

"Shh, I'll tell you late but now you have to shut up."

"O-okay."

I stood up. Dipper tried to stand up but I pushed him back down. "Dipper, please, stay here. Trust me, I need you to stay right here. I'll be right back. Keep calm and quiet, okay?"

"Y-yes. But when you come back tell me why you are doing whatever you are doing."

"Will do."

I ran towards a tree.

**(Dipper's Pov)**

She ran behind a tree. I couldn't see what was happening or what she was doing. I'm so scared. Why did she push me out of the way? Who was the person that screamed so loudly?

So many questions were going through my head I didn't know what to do.

Next thing you know it Ashley came back with something in her hands.

"What's that?"

She looked at me and stopped. "Hang on." She ran behind the tree again. A great huge light showed up then she came back over to me. "It's nothing."

"Okay, did you figure out who screamed?"

"No, but we still have to. Let's go."

We were running for about thirty minutes when we came upon a trail of blood.

"D-Dipper, b-b-"

"Y-Yup. We s-should probably follow it."

"Y-Yeah, we should."

The blood kept straight for a while. We reached the darker part of the forest. "Dipper, I have to tell you something but you can't tell ANYONE!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well you know how I said I was a mermaid?"

"Yeah?"

"Actualy, I'm a sea witch." His eye twitched. "Dipper, it's okay. J-Just don't tell _anyone_!"

"O-Okay." I lit my hand on fire and started following the blood again.

"You coming?"

He nodded his head. Dipp kept a distant from me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dipper."

"Let's go!" We were following the scream. When we reached where it came from we found a girl. Dipper ran toward her.

"MABEL! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

She was lying on the ground. Blood was dripping from her right arm.

**I WANT A CAT! I have everything planned out if I do get a cat: I'll name him 'Little Dipper' or just 'Dipper', for Halloween (Summerween also) I'll dress him up as Dipper and tickle his nose and be all "Awww, you sneeze like a kitten." But he's already a kitten, don't judge. I NEED A MALE KITTEN NOW! But my mom won't let me (tears flow down face)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm gonna' try my best to add description in this chapter. So excuse my langue if you don't understand. I will ****NOT**** continue any chapters like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 8**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Her scarlet blood was like molasis flowing down her arm.

"MABEL! MABEL PINES! SPEAK TO ME!" I vigoriously shook my older twin sister. She had a scarring bite in her slender right arm. "Please Mabel, wake up. I can't go on without you." I could feel the warmth of salty tears start to flow down my face.

"D-Dipper?" Ashley set her cold hand on my shoulder. "I-"

"SHUT UP! Please. I BET ONE OF YOUR CREATURE FRIENDS DID THIS!" I was giving her a cold stare.

"D-Dipper? I-I. My, MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING UNLIKE-" She stopped talking.

"Unlike what Ashley?"

"I can't tell you. It will hurt you even more." She looked down at the freezing forest ground.

"Ashley, I-I'm sorry." Her emerald eyes shot up at me. "I get angry when something or someone hurts my sister." She looked at me again.

"It's okay Dipper and as I was trying to say." She cleared her throat as if something was holding her words so they wouldn't come out. "I can help Mabel." I felt like my eyes were growing.

"You can? How?"

"Just trust me. But you might want to step back." Just then a swift off wind passed me.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." A girl appeared next to Ash.

"WOAH!"

Ashley looked to the pale figure. "Hi Vi."

"Hey, Ash. What are you doing?" She looked sharply at me.

"Just trying to help my friend with his sister." She whispered something to her.

"Why, I don't bite?"

Ashley gave a sarcastic look at the young female. "Uh..."

"Okay, but not all the time."

My voice was starting to shake. "A-Are y-you a-a- z-zombie?"

"Dipper, this might worry you but, Violett here is a vampire."

"A VAMPIRE!" I bet the whole state could here me.

"DIPPER! Do you want people to find us?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

**A/N: I QUIT! Back to my normal writing. ^_^ =D**

"No."

"Good, now you guys should probably go stand somewhere other than where you are now."

"Yeah Dipper, that your name?"

"Yes."

"Okay... well I'm gonna' go sit in that tree and you can go somewhere else."

I walked over to Ashley and whispered. "Why does she seem so grouchy?"

"She and her brother, Vincent, were bitten and she practically has no family because her parents died like twenty years ago."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, she doesn't feed on human blood though. Sometimes, like twice a year, but I've never witnissed it."

"Well, I guess I'll go hide." I walked to a never seen before tree. It was thick so I should be safe enough for whatever Ashley is doing.

Ashley stood about three feet away from Mabel.

**A/N: Awkward descirbing time :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD**

Ashley's eyes turned white. No pupils were seen. She started to float. Mabel did too. Her hair was flowing vigoriously through the unexplainable wind that came out of nowhere. Violett, the horrible back-story was coming back to me, she looked at me. **(Have you ever seen Tangled? You know the camelion, his face when Flynn Rider had his hand cut, that's Violett's face right now.) **I tried to whisper to her but I couldn't hear what I said and I'm pretty sure she couldn't hear me either.

Ashley was the only person I could hear.

**(Ashley's Pov)**

"Dear sweet child, your life shall not be done.  
In which you will be from two, back to one.  
Your life has hardly even begun.

Nah su chu la eh ru,  
Hu ste yun cuoou dil si,  
Da shu huy ta mun."

Mabel's dark brown eyes shot open with light. She has been saved. I fell to the ground, unconsious.

"ASHLEY!"

**A/N: GUYS HELP ME! JUST READ GRUNKLE STAN THE RAPIST AND I'M SERIOUSLY DIED! IT WAS WORSE THAN DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL! (My opinion)RWARWRWRRARRWRARWRARWRARWRAR WRARWRARWRARWRARW!**

**So how's the story so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 9**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

"ASHLEY!"

I rushed to her side. "Mabel, come here." She stood, not understanding what just happened.

"Okay." Violett was already next to me.

"Dipper? I don't know, take her back to your house. I have to go get something."

"O-Okay." I picked up Ashley and managed my way to the shack.

**(Violett's Pov)**

I sprinted to her aunt's house. Luckily she wasn't home. I climbed through Ashley's bedroom window.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT!"

**(Mabel's Pov)**

We were sitting near Ashley as she lay on the couch. "Dipper, what happened?"

"You were bleeding and she did something. What happened to you?"

"Well I was..."

_**Flashback Time!**_

_I was walking back from Kristina's house when I heard a strange sound from behind me. I looked and nothing was there. The sound happened again and turned around. My heart was beating faster than ever._

_"Hello? Who's there?"_

_Just then a flash of peach, and white pass me. I got knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes and my arm was bleeding like CRAZY! I was out cold._

_**Flashback Over :(**_

"Mabel. What have I told you about roaming the forest alone?"

"Never go in the forest alone, especially after 8."

"Good, you remembered. Now, when, or if, she wakes up you must thank her."

"Okay, I will."

**(Katie's Pov)**

I was reading through my spell book when someone called me. It was Violett. Why would she be calling me? "Hello?"

"Hey, can you come down to Ashley's place?"

"Yeah. Be there in a flash." I hung up, grabbed everything I needed and headed over there.

"Katie, Ashley helped some with a wound and yada yada yada. Like last time, you can help her."

"Yup, but where is she?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me."

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Violett came back with another freind of theirs. She opened her side bag and got a stick out. Wait, that isn't a stick, is that a wand.

"We need her to be on the ground." I picked Ashley up and layed her down on the ground. "Thank you kind sir." She stood in front of her.

I grabbed Mabel and stood behind the couch. The blonde mumbled a couple of words and a flash of light apearred. Ashley was lying on the ground, still unconcous.

"She'll be like this for two hours or so. I'd put her somewhere confortable." She checked her phone. "Well, I got to go." She left.

"I should probably leave too. And if you're wondering who she was, that's Katie."

"Is she a creature too?" Mabel asked with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, she's a wizard. Well bye you guys. Take good care of her before she wakes up. And plus you should probably do something funny." She left too.

"So I guess we can go put her in my bed?" I told Mabel. She shook her head and headed upstairs. I picked up Ashley and brought her to my bed. I tucked her in.

"Hey Dipp? Can you read me a story?"

"Uh, yeah." I walked over to the bookshelf in our room. "Which one?"

"I don't know, maybe one with a princess in it!"

"I'll see if I can find one." I looked around for about five minutes and found one. "Here."

I sat next to Mabel on her bed and started to read.

"Woah, so unexpected!" We finished the story after about thirty minutes. I walked over back to the bookshelf.

"My turn to pick." I looked around. "Hmm... ooh! Found a mystery story!" I grabbed it and raced back to the bed.

An hour passed while I was reading the book to Mabel. She didn't understand most of it so I've been explaining it to her.

Ashley shot up. "I HAVE TO GO!" She raced out of our bedroom and down the stairs.

"Ashley."

She didn't stop. "ASHLEY!"

She kept on going. Not stopping. Just running. Straight into the woods.

**A/N: So, how is it? R&R please. What's wrong with her? You tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys have to decode this for the chapter to make sense: 8-5-12-16... 8-5'19 20-1-11-9-14-7 15-22-5-18, 13-15-19-20 15-6 21-19 8-1-22-5 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 7-15-14-5 15-22-5-18. 19-20-1-14-6-15-18-4 8-1-19 7-18-15-23-14 20-15 15-12-4. 23-5 14-5-5-4 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 18-21-12-5-18-19. 4-9-16-16-5-18,13-1-2-5-12, 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 15-21-18 18-21-12-5-18-19. 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12 8-5-12-16 21-19 2-5-6-15-18-5 8-5 3-1-16-20-21-18-5-19 1-12-12 15-21-18 19-15-21-12-19. 8-21-18-18-25, 19-5-14-4 20-8-5-13 4-15-23-14 20-8-9-19 19-21-13-13-5-18. 8-5... 8-1-19... 13-5...**

**6-15-15-12-9-19-8 3-18-5-1-20-21-18-5, 21-14-3-15-15-16-5-18-1-20-9-22-5. 23-8-25 12-9-19-20-5-14 20-15 19-15-13-5 5-12-5-22-5-14 25-5-1-18 15-12-4 7-9-18-12 23-8-5-14 9'22-5 2-5-5-14 1-18-15-21-14-4 12-15-14-7-5-18? 14-15 18-5-1-19-15-14 20-15. 4-15-21-7 1-14-4 13-1-18-25 16-9-14-5-19, 12-9-19-20-5-14 20-15 13-25 23-1-18-14-9-14-7 15-18 25-15-21-18 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14 13-1-25 14-15-20 13-1-11-5 9-20 2-1-3-11 8-15-13-5.**

**8-5.. 8-1-19... 13-5...8-1-12-6...19-15-21-12...7-15-14-5...9'12-12...8-5-12-16...25-15-21-18 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14... 1-14-4 11-5-5-16.. 20-8-5-13... 19-1-6-5...2-5-6-15-18-5 8-5 20-1-11-5-19...1-12-12...13-5.**

**It may seem long but it is fun to do. And it helps the story make sense.**

**Chapter 10**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I raced down the steps, trying to catch up to Ashley. "Ashley! Ashley stop!"

She kept on going. I eventualy ran out of breathe. I watched her, slowly disapearring into the forest.

**(Ashley's Pov)**

I can hear him calling me away. Does he not want me to know Dipper and Mabel? I'm getting closer to his presece. Hopefully Dipper will stop sooner or later.

He was standing in the shadows of the trees.

"They kept me, I'm sorry. Our deal is still a deal right?"

"Fix your eye for me."

I shut my eyes tightly. When I reopened them my right eye was dark red while my left stayed the same color. "Happy?"

"Yes, Acqueria."

"Why are you calling me by that name?"

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I walked. I saw Ashley standing there. I got closer and hid behind a bush.

She shut her eyes. When she reopened them one was red. What's happening here? I know Gravity Falls is a strang town but it just gets weirder each and everday.

"Happy?"

"Yes, Acqueria."

"Why are you calling me by that name?"

"Don't you remember? Your name is Acqueria."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been human too long. Been around them too much. Those Pines kids are ruining this town."

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had a triangle for a head, wore a tuxedo, and had a top hat. He only had one eye.

He grabbed her head. A bright glow came from her eyes. The triangle pushed her bangs away from her forehead. There was a drawing of an eye. It had blood coming from it.

She let out a scream and started floating in the air.

About five minutes later she finally dropped to the ground. "Don't ever be like that ever again, you hear Acqueria?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It hurts. Please, make it stop!" The blood in the eye stopped flowing down her face.

"Now go clean yourself in the lake. Make some use of yourself and become who you are. Not a human being and you must live with that." The pyramid disapearred.

I rushed to her side. "Ashley, are you okay?"

She didn't look up at me. Just sat there, staring at the ground.

"Ashley? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, hi Dipper." She wiped away the tears from her face. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She stood up and started walking off.

Should I tell her? I don't know, she'll think _I'm _stalking her now. Might as well. "Hey Ashley. Mind if I come with you? I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I guess so." She just kept walking forward.

"Okay."

**A/N: Sorry about the length. Well, if you want to understand this more, here's the website for the decodation. Copy and paste it in the box. Then click solve equation. /**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stupid URL didn't work. It'll be on my profile. If this doesn't work. /**

**Chapter 11**

**(Ashley's Pov)**

"You by chance didn't see what happened a few minutes ago did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing..."

"Who was that Triangle dude?"

"And you saw..."

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You... care?'

"Well... yeah."

"Thanks. No one..." We reached the lake. "I should probably go."

"You were saying something though."

"Tell ya tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Ash. Hope to see you at... 7 tomorrow morning?"

"I shall be there!"

"Okay, see ya." He walked back into the forest and dissapeared into the shadows.

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I walked through the forest to find Mabel. "What are you doing?"

"Trying... to... find... you..."

"Sorry Mabes. If you're tired I can give you a piggy back ride back?"

"Yes."

I dropped Mabel on the couch. "Hey!"

"Sorry. You're not as light as you were two years ago." I said chuckling. She punched me in the arm. "What?"

"Payback." She walked up stairs and cam back down in her pajamas. "I'm watching tv. No interuptions Dipp. Kapeesh?"

"Yeah whatever."

I ran upstairs and shut the door. Stan must have been asleep because he didn't come and yell at me. I grabbed my book I found in the woods and started reading it.

A couple hours later I looked at my clock. It was already 5 a.m. I must have been so busy reading that I didn't notice that Mabel had walked in and went to bed. Ooops. Well, I'm up, might as well just get ready for today's _adventure_.

I stood up and left the room. I headed for the bathroom.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

I awoke to the sound of running water. Darn it! Dipper got to the showers first! Now there'll be no more hot water. I don't want to walk all the way past the woods and fix the water heater but I don't want a cold shower.

"Mabel do you hear that?" The sound of water kept going.

"Wait, so you're not in the shower right now?"

"No. I'm here." He waved his hands in the air.

"Well, that makes alot of sense." He faced palmed. " Then what is it?"

"I dont know. I couldn't get into the bathroom. And Stan never uses that bathroom."

"Then... what is it?"

**A/N: I need help... I don't know what to do after this part. Any creature ideas that will know how to open and lock doors and turn on water? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lpppppppppppppppppppppppppp PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS SSSEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
